One Knight in Time
by CharliDenae
Summary: A hit on the head sends Alice back in time where she meets the knight of her dreams. Adjusting to his time isn't hard since she can't remember a thing. Staying with him may not be so easy, though, no matter how hard she tries. Rated M. AH. Time-travel.


Warnings: **I don't claim to own any of the characters from the Twilight saga. They are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer. **

**One Knight in Time**

by CharliDenae

"Rose, this is ridiculous." Alice muttered as she looked down at herself.

Rosalie put the finishing touch on Alice's hair and tossed her own long, blonde hair over her shoulder. "Oh, Alice, for once could you just go along with one of my plans without complaining? I promise, you'll like this one."

She grinned charmingly at Alice as she smoothed her hands down the long skirt of her dark red, medieval style dress. Alice grimaced and turned to look at her own dress in the mirror. She guessed she didn't look too bad, the deep purple dress was beautiful after all, but she felt dumpy and fat in it. Her short, curvy figure was not complimented by the high-waisted bodice and long skirt, and the dark color made her skin look white as a ghost against her long, dark hair. With a sigh, she turned back toward her big brother's fiancee.

"You always say that, Rose." Alice told her knowing that she'd already given in. "I'll go along with your plans for tonight without complaining but, and that's a big but, if it turns out that I don't like it, you have to promise that you won't involve me in any more of your little schemes." Alice watched as Rosalie bit her lip, pretending to think through Alice's bargain.

"Okay, Ali. If you don't have a good time tonight, I won't make you go along with any more of my little schemes." Rosalie told her, her light blue eyes twinkling and a smug smile on her beautiful face.

That smile sent warning bells off in Alice's head and, though she should feel relief at Rosalie's promise, her stomach fluttered with nerves. Just then, she heard a noise behind her and looked over her shoulder.

"Whoo hoo!" Her best friend, Bella, was standing in the doorway. "You guys look fantastic!"

"You're the one who looks fantastic, Bella!" Rosalie exclaimed taking in Bella's medieval bronze gown. The color made her skin glow and lit up her entire face. "That color is awesome on you."

Bella grinned. "Thanks, Rose. I love it!" she leaned forward and continued in a soft voice, a conspiratorial wink accompanying her words. "So does Edward. You should've seen him in the car." she giggled, her hand over her mouth. "I don't know how many times he asked me if I was sure I didn't want to stay home instead."

Alice and Rosalie joined in her laughter, Alice shaking her head. "Since you two moved in together, you're worse than Em and Rose!" she said as the gorgeous duo in front of her continued to giggle wickedly. "The four of you are just disgusting."

"Ha!" Rosalie snorted. "You're only jealous cuz you're not getting any." When she and Bella laughed again, Alice smiled, but her eyes were sad.

"Come on, Rose." Bella finally admonished her, noticing the way Alice's eyes had clouded. "Leave poor Ali alone. She's telling the truth, after all."

Both girls dissolved into giggles and Alice shook her head again as she walked out into the hallway and down to the living room.

"Hey, Edward." She greeted her best friend's boyfriend. "You look great!" She took in his tight brown pants, boots and flowing white shirt. He bowed with a flourish.

"As do you, my lady," he said in a lordly voice, his admiration obvious in his eyes.

Just then, the other two girls entered the room and Edward only had eyes for Bella. Alice grinned at his infatuation. Young Mr. Cullen, definitely had it bad.

Edward drove them in his car and let the girls out at the door to a huge castle-shaped building. The girls went inside to wait for Edward and Alice looked around with a smile. She'd never been to see her brother at work before. She'd always been busy with school or her friends. She had to admit that it was exciting to finally be here.

"Are we ready, ladies?" Edward asked as he came through the front door with a grin. He held out his arm for Bella and escorted them into the hall.

"Good evening, milord, miladies. Welcome to 'Back in Time'. May I be of service?" a young man dressed as a court jester from the Middle Ages, asked them.

Rose gave him a flirtatious smile. "Yes, we're with the Emmett party. We have a reservation."

At her words, the man grinned widely. "Ah! The Emmett party. And how are you all this evening?"

"We're good, thank you." Rosalie grinned back as the man reached into a cupboard and brought out four gold crowns with glittering blue jewels on them.

"These must be for you, then and you, must be Rosalie." the jester said, handing the crowns to each of them. The girls placed them on their heads as Rosalie preened in front of the man.

"Yep. That's me." She boasted, a huge smile on her face.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you, milady. I'm Seth, the court jester. If I may be of further assistance, please, just let me know." He grinned showing off his sparkling dark eyes and dimples.

Rosalie laughed out loud. "I'll be sure to do that, Seth. Thank you."

Seth gestured for them to follow a girl dressed as a medieval maiden as he wished them an enjoyable evening. They followed the girl down a wide hallway and Alice took in their surroundings. There were colorful banners hanging from the faux stone walls and paintings of knights in various situations, some fighting, some jousting, some with pretty ladies dressed in long, flowing gowns. They entered the main room where there was a huge arena in the center surrounded by raised rows of seats. Each row had a low, table-like shelf that ran in front of the seats where plates, goblets and bowls were sitting and the six sections were each decorated in a different color.

"Rose?" Alice asked the girl at her side as they were led into the blue section. "I thought Emmett was always the green knight."

Rosalie shrugged her shoulders and looked over Alice's head at Bella as they took their seats. "He said for us to sit in the blue section tonight. Maybe he's the blue knight today." Bella giggled and Alice swung around to look at her. Bella quickly turned toward Edward and began to tease him about not wearing his crown.

Alice looked back at Rose who shrugged her shoulders again. There was something fishy going on, Alice was sure of it but, for the life of her, she had no idea what it was. Suddenly, the lights dimmed and a spotlight showed a man dressed as the king come out onto a balcony above the arena. He greeted the crowd as guests to his court and introduced a dark-haired young woman as his daughter, Princess Maria. He explained that they would be dining as they watched the knights of his court compete for his daughter's hand. A serving wench came to fill their goblets with their choice of beverage while a man dressed as a peasant filled their bowls with a thick soup. The king wished them a joyous meal and told them that their knight would be wearing the colors of their section.

Alice noticed that most of the other patrons were wearing paper crowns, except for a select few in other sections, and Rose told her that the jeweled crowns were reserved for special parties. When she asked her what the occasion was, Rose gave her a vague answer about wanting her to see Emmett perform.

"Besides, he does work here, Ali. I'm sure he can give them to whomever he wants." Rosalie assured her, but suspicion reared its ugly head again and Alice felt a sense of dread fill her.

"_What the heck are they up to?"_ she wondered, butterflies still flitting around in her stomach.

~OKiT~

"Yo, Jas!" Emmett called to his co-worker as he saw him come out of the locker room. "Come here a sec, would ya'?"

A handsome, blond man smiled and walked over while adjusting the tunic of his medieval knight costume.

"What's up, Em?" Jasper asked his large, grinning friend.

"Remember me telling you about my sister?" Emmett asked, his dark blue eyes twinkling madly. A cautious expression came over Jasper's face.

"Uh, yeah?" Jasper answered, feeling like a bear caught in a trap.

"Well, she's here with Rose tonight. Wanna' meet her?" Emmett's grin was so wide that Jasper immediately felt sick to his stomach. _What could he say? 'No, I don't wanna' meet your sister?'_

"Uh... sure. That would be... uh... great." Jasper stammered as Emmett burst out laughing.

Emmett clapped Jasper on the back. "Good, 'cuz she's in your section, right in front with Rose."

"Oh. O... Kay... " Jasper's eyes immediately went toward the door as though trying to see through it to the audience beyond. Emmett threw back his head and roared with laughter, his hand still on Jasper's shoulder.

"Don't worry, man, she's not a troll, or anything. I promise."

Jasper smiled, but his nausea didn't abate. Big brothers never thought their little sisters looked like trolls and Emmett was a very big, big brother. Jasper gulped and Emmett chuckled.

"You don't have to marry her, dude, just meet her." Emmett told him, giving his shoulder another slap and walking away. Jasper winced and looked toward the door again. If Emmett's little sister needed her brother to introduce her to guys, he wondered what was wrong with her.

A little while later, the 'knights' were all lined up on their horses outside the door leading into the arena. The horses were anxious to begin as they stomped their hooves and tossed their heads, the air thick with their anticipation. Each knight wore an authentic-looking costume with a chest plate of armor and carried a pole with their personal banner on it. Most of the men were students working their way through college and the majority of them had let their hair grow out to better suit the role they played. With their horses all draped in the knight's colors, as well, each pair made a magnificent sight.

Jasper loved his job, as did every one of his fellow knights. It was an exciting and fun position and it paid very well. At six foot two, with longish, curly blond hair and wide shoulders, he was perfect for it. Since he was pre-med and spent a lot of hours on homework, the job was perfect for him, too. He only worked about three and a half hours a night, three nights a week, now that all of his training was finished.

The music swelled and Charlie, who played the King, could be heard filling the audience in on what to expect for their fantasy evening. Then, he began to introduce the knights, one by one, and the audience in each knight's section cheered for their champion as they came galloping out into the arena. Jasper was the second-to-the-last rider to leave the holding area. When the king introduced him, he plastered on his most determined look and rode out into the spotlights. He made his rounds, the crowd cheering uproariously around him, and then turned his horse to ride along the wall in front of the blue section.

His boss had made him the blue knight the minute he'd gotten a look at his bright blue eyes. The other guys had laughed and given him a hard time but the ladies loved him and that was what the job was all about, well, the ladies and their kids. He wheeled his horse about and almost gasped out loud. There, sitting in the first row, was Emmett's girlfriend, Rosalie. He'd met her several times and recognized her instantly. Sitting to her right, was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She was quite a bit smaller than Rose, her head only coming to just above Rose's shoulder when seated, and she had thick, glossy dark hair and huge, dark eyes. Jasper couldn't tell what color they were but he could already tell that a guy could easily get lost in them.

He played his part and rode past all of the other guests in his section before turning his horse and heading back to ride by the girls, once more. Rosalie waved and smiled, and Jasper smiled and nodded but his eyes once again shifted to the girl sitting next to her.

"_This couldn't be Emmett's little sister, could it?"_ he thought, letting his eyes roam over what he could see of her. She was much prettier than he ever expected and much smaller, too. If she was Emmett's sister, he wondered again why she'd need Emmett to introduce her to guys.

Putting the girls out of his mind for now, Jasper joined in the show. The king was holding a jousting match so that the knights could show their skills and possibly win the princess' hand in marriage. Before the tournament could begin though, an evil wizard kidnapped the princess. Each knight was to try and rescue the King's daughter from the Evil Wizard and the knight who did, would get the chance to compete for her hand. Of course, the only knights that competed were the same ones riding around the arena with him now, but it made for a good show and the audience loved it.

Once the Evil Wizard had been defeated, the knights sparred and jousted with each other for the beautiful Princess Maria's hand. It wasn't his turn to win the tournament tonight, so he was free to pick a few girls from his section to be his fair maidens. Usually he chose young, teenage girls or middle-aged moms to turn his attention to. They always loved it and it made for a fun, romantic night for them, but tonight, Jasper decided to pick the lovely girl next to Rose.

Each knight got a short break while the other knights were sparring and they were allowed to return to the holding area to grab some water or a towel. The armor they wore, though not all metal as it appeared, was still hot and somewhat heavy, and sweat usually soaked their face and hair. There were also carnations sitting in a large vase on a table. Each knight was to pick a few to distribute to the ladies in the audience once he returned to the arena.

Jasper was surprised to discover that all the carnations were gone and only a lone lavender rose remained. The long stem had a few blue ribbons curled around it with a small note that bore his name. Suddenly, Jasper knew exactly what he was supposed to do with the rose. He chuckled as he picked it up and mounted his horse.

"_Emmett sure is thorough,"_ thought Jasper, a big grin on his face as he gallantly rode back out the door. Galloping into the arena and bringing his horse up on its hind legs, caused more cheering from his section. He put the rose between his teeth and did a few more showy tricks before riding off at full speed, the motion causing his hair to fly out behind him. He knew he was showing off a bit more than was necessary but he was surprisingly thrilled to have the little, dark-eyes beauty as his lady.

Circling back around, Jasper once more rode to the front of the blue section. Coming to a stop at the wall separating the audience from the arena, he leaned over with a sexy grin and presented the rose to Alice with a flourish. He was pleased to see her blush as she took it and her magnificent, dark blue eyes lowered while her perfect, full lips curved up in a bashful smile. She put the rose to her pert, little nose and raised those big eyes to look at him from under her thick, sooty lashes.

Jasper felt his heart do a little dance in his chest and he bowed his head toward her. _She was even more beautiful up close,_ he thought as he sat up tall on his steed.

Alice admired the way the knight's muscles bulged under his costume as he controlled the horse. When she looked up at him, her heart did a little flip at the sight of his handsome face up close. She had to hand it to Rose and Em, the guy was simply gorgeous.

With a huge smile gracing his face and a wink for Rosalie, Jasper rode off to compete for the princess once more. The rest of the show flew by and happy anticipation filled Jasper's chest. He couldn't wait to officially meet Emmett's little sister, now. He hadn't felt this attracted to a girl in a long time and he hadn't even gotten to talk to her yet.

Soon the show was over and the victorious, red knight bowed before the princess. He proclaimed his love for her and then stood and kissed her. The arena was suddenly filled with jugglers, musicians and acrobatic performers, all celebrating the winning of the princess' hand. The crowd clapped and cheered, and the king declared that they would all be one happy kingdom at last. As the red knight escorted the king and princess out of the arena, the other knights rode around doing tricks and showing off until the arena was clear. Then, one by one, they waved and rode off, and an announcer's voice thanked the audience for coming and said that he hoped they would come again.

The lights came up and the crowd began to walk up the aisles toward the exits. Rosalie's eyes gleamed as she looked over at Alice.

"So?" she asked, a smug grin on her face.

Alice tried to pretend that she didn't know what Rose was talking about, but Rose laughed and pushed her arm. It was perfectly obvious to everyone that Alice was being set up.

"Knock it off, Ali! I know you know what I'm talking about." she laughed. "What did you think of our knight? Pretty cute, huh?"

Both girls turned their eyes to their right as they heard Bella laugh. "Pretty cute?" she exclaimed loudly. "The boy's frickin' hot!"

All three girls looked over at Edward when he let out an angry, huffing noise, then they burst into laughter, much to his disgust.

Bella leaned into him and put her hand on his chin. "Oh, you're much better-looking, baby." she cooed at him. "I'm just trying to convince Alice to give our knight a chance."

Edward turned hopeful, puppy-dog eyes toward her, his bottom lip protruding. "Okay, Bella, if you say so."

All three girls burst out laughing again and Edward joined them. In great spirits, they made their way up the aisle but, instead of following behind the other audience members, they turned the opposite way and walked down some stairs towards the arena.

"Hey, Rose!" a pretty, red-haired girl called out as she spotted them. She was dressed as a serving wench, her long hair tied back in a thick braid. As she walked over, she began to undo the braid. "How'd you like the show?" she asked, looking around at the four of them. They all assured her it was great and Rosalie introduced her as, Victoria.

"This is Bella and Edward, and this is Emmett's younger sister, Alice. We brought her to meet Jasper." Rose told Victoria and Alice blushed when the red-head gave her a sly wink and a smile.

"Lucky! He's a real doll, that one. Sweet, funny and oh, so gorgeous. Pre-med at Northwestern, too." Victoria sighed dramatically and put her hand over her heart. "Too bad I'm taken. I'd definitely give you a run for your money."

Alice was glad she was taken, too, as Victoria spread out her shiny, copper hair. It caught the light and was simply breath-taking.

Victoria poked Rosalie, the smile still on her face. "You think Em'll be able to handle his baby sister going out with a knight?"

"It was Emmett's idea," Rose protested, her eyes wicked. "I swear! Besides, I heard Jasper's not like the others. They say he hasn't even attempted to make the rounds yet." she and Victoria laughed while Alice pondered what they meant by their strange exchange.

She looked over at Bella but she was talking to Edward and didn't seem to have heard. Finally, after a few more minutes of laughing and whispering with Rose, Victoria took them through a small door that led out into the arena. Several of the guys who were still dressed as knights, were picking up the prop weapons they'd used for the show. The foursome walked across the sawdust covered floor toward Emmett, whose eyes lit up when he saw them coming toward him.

"Hey guys!" he hurried over, his face wreathed in a huge smile. He gave Rose a big hug and greeted Bella and Edward before addressing his baby sister.

"So, Small Stuff, what'd ya' think of our Blue Knight?" his eyes danced and his dimple winked and Alice suddenly felt very embarrassed. "His name's Jasper and he wants to meet you." he told her in a sing-song voice.

"Em!" she hissed, leaning toward him. "You know I don't like being set up! What did you tell him about me?"

Her brother laughed at the worried expression on her face. "I only told him that I thought you two would hit it off, Ali. That's all."

Alice rolled her eyes, her face flaming. "Sure. I bet that's all you told him."

She looked over at Rosalie with a groan. "Rose," she whined. "You know I don't like to be set up."

When Rose just laughed, Alice turned desperate eyes to her best friend. "Bella?"

"Don't look at me." she stated, her eyes just as merry as the other two. "I just came along for the show. I've got my man."

The four of them laughed but Alice just let out a small groan and rolled her eyes.

"Great," she sighed, burying her nose in the rose she still held. "Lord only knows what he thinks of me."

Just then, Alice saw her brother's face break out into a big smile as he looked over her head. She began to turn as he called out.

"Hey, Jas! There you are. I want to introduce you to my sister."

As she pivoted to look behind her, Alice felt a blinding pain on the side of her head. Suddenly, she was falling into a dark, suffocating silence.

Jasper let out a loud gasp as he turned quickly toward Emmett and felt the long wooden lance he held under his arm, hit something solid. The five people standing around Alice all scrambled as one to try and catch the small girl as she fell. The end of the jousting pole had struck her right on her temple and she was out cold before she hit the floor.

Emmett bent over his baby sister, worry evident in every part of his body. "Ali? Ali? Can you hear me?" he cried, frantically, patting her ashen cheek.

Jasper knelt down across from him and looked at the tiny girl laying in the wood shavings between them. "Here, let me try, Em." he told him as he lifted a small hand in his much bigger one. He rubbed her wrist as he leaned over and peered into Alice's beautiful face.

"Hey, little darlin'. Can you hear me?" he called in a slightly lilting voice. "I'm Jasper. I'm really sorry I hurt you. Will you open your eyes so that I can see if you're all right?"

When there was no response, Jasper looked up at Emmett with worry and regret. "We'd better call an ambulance."

~OKiT~

"Milady?" an odd voice called to Alice through the darkness. She felt a hand shake her on her arm. "Milady? Will you awaken?"

She frowned at the strange voice and tried to open her eyes. They seemed as if they were glued shut and it was too much effort to try and pry them open. She let herself start to sink back down into the comfortable darkness but there was a slight shaking on her arm again.

"Milady?" the voice asked, a little more anxious this time. "You must awaken 'afore the Lord, his self comes. He won't like it, you lazing this time o' day, and out in the grass, at that."

Alice tried to make sense of what the person was saying. _"The 'Lord' was coming? What the heck did __that mean? And why would she be 'lazing' in the grass?" _

She finally managed to open her eyes a crack and saw a dirty, thin face peering intently down at her. The soft, brown eyes were concerned and crooked, yellowed teeth held the narrow bottom lip firmly between them.

"Oh, thank the good Lord you've come 'round." the person, Alice thought it was a boy but she couldn't be sure, said, releasing their tortured lip. "It ain't proper for ya' ta' be layin' in the grass, Milady."

Alice slowly sat up and put her hand to her forehead as the world began to spin around her. Letting out a soft groan, she closed her eyes again. The pain on the side of her head was throbbing and her eyes couldn't seem to focus.

"_At least, I've managed to finally open them a bit."_ Alice thought as she once more cracked her eyes open. She glanced around, taking in the hard-packed earth and crude stone buildings. "Where am I?" she asked the creature before her.

The person crouched down, their eyes wide in the small, pinched face. "Why, you're at Hale Keep, Milady. Don't ya' remember?"

Alice began to shake her head but winced at the pain slicing through it. "I've hurt my head."

"Shhhhhh. Stay still, Milady. I'll get the master." the small figure told her, the worry on its face causing her stomach to drop.

"Wait!" Alice managed to call out before the scrawny character could run away. "How'd I get here?"

The small person shrugged. "I don't rightly know but I am right certain our master will."

In the blink of an eye, the slight human was gone, running as fast as their long, but spindly legs could carry them.

Alice looked around again. She had no idea where she was, or how she'd gotten here, but she knew she was more than ready to go home. She attempted to stand on wobbly legs but everything began to whirl around her again, so she sat back down. She put her hand to her head and felt a large lump forming on the side of her head, right above her ear. Wincing at the pain as she touched it, she tried to clear her mind so she could remember where she was.

Just then, Alice heard a deep, gruff voice loudly scolding someone. She looked up to see a very large, tall man with blond hair stalking toward her, the dirty, spindly-legged person from before, cowering beside him. As they reached her, the blond man's voice softened somewhat and he knelt next to her. He looked into her eyes and Alice was startled at the beautiful blue color of his.

Raising a hand to the side of her head, he gently moved her hand and lightly probed her scalp. Alice winced again as pain radiated through her skull.

"That's a right nasty lump you've got there, my girl." the man told her in his smooth, deep voice. She continued to stare at his eyes as he examined her head. Finally, he looked back at her face, his expression worried.

"Did you fall off your horse, then?" he asked her. Alice shook her head. _She didn't think she'd fallen off a horse, had she? Did she even know how to ride a horse?_ She tried to remember but nothing would come to her. She knew her name was Alice but, that was about all.

"I... I can't seem... to remember." she told the man in a small, breathy voice. She reached up to rub her head again but the man stayed it.

"It won't do good to further injure yourself, Alyce." the man said. She gave him a startled look at the way he said her name but he didn't notice as he rose to his feet. He turned to the small figure still standing next to him.

"Marina, run ahead and have clean water sent to Lady Alyce's room." he barked out and bent to lift Alice in his arms as the strange character ran off. Alice wrapped her arms around the man's neck, still trying to figure out who he was, and let him carry her to the large stone house further up the hill.

Alice lay her throbbing head against the man's broad chest and marveled at how easily he ran up the stairs with her. His shoulders were very wide and his face had a rough, chiseled look to it. Allowing her eyes to roam over what she could see of him, she again admired the soft blueness of his eyes and then looked up to exam the sunny blondness of his curly hair. Her eyes followed the length of it as it curled softly around his face and then down to lay on the top of his shoulders.

Feeling her body jerk slightly in alarm, Alice noticed that they were entering a door. Nothing at all looked familiar to her and, though she immediately felt comfortable in the lovely room, a pang of disappointment caused her stomach to drop.

"_This must be my room but how come I don't recognize it?"_ she wondered as the man set her carefully on the high bed in the middle of the room.

"Your maid will be up shortly to tend you, Alyce. After she tends you, I would like for you to rest so that your memories may return." the man standing before her said. Then his face softened into an anguished expression. "I do not like to see you in pain, my small dearling." he brushed a lock of her long, dark hair off of her face. "It is not good for you and I'd hoped for a babe soon."

Alice felt alarm course through her at his words. "A... babe?" she asked in surprise. "We're going to have a baby? Are we... m-married?"

The hurt that flashed in his eyes brought a sharp ache to Alice's chest. "Of course we are wed. Don't you know me, dear heart?" he asked, his voice soft, his eyes searching as he bent over her. When she slightly shook her head, he gave her a sad smile. "Well, a short rest 'afore dinner will see you right again, I am certain."

When all she did was gaze at him blankly, the man took her hand in his and spoke to her in the same gentle voice. "I am Jasper, lord here at Hale Keep and your husband. We will rest assured that the memories you have lost will be returned to you 'afore long, dear heart, for I shall not rest comfortably 'til you know me once more."

He raised her delicate hand to his lips and placed a quick kiss there before lowering it with a sigh. "I do wonder at how you received your injury. You are not one given to ill grace. Do you still remember naught of your ordeal?"

"I don't remember a thing." Alice told him with a frown. "All I know is that I woke up and was laying on the ground with my head hurting like crazy."

Jasper's brow winkled in question at her strange way of speech but assumed it was due to her injury and decided not to question her. He heard the door open and looked over his shoulder to see a young girl enter with a bowl of water.

"Here, dearling, let your maid tend to you and I will venture up again soon to see how you fair." Jasper said as he moved away from the bed. "I will inform your companion that you may need looking after, as well."

With a small bow, he left the bedroom and Alice looked up at the maid who was wringing out a small rag in the bowl of water.

"Here, milady, let me cleanse yer wound so as we can see the damage." she began to wash Alice's forehead with a frown. "You've a lump under your hair, to be sure, but ye've got a scraped bump on yer forehead, as well."

When the maid looked down into her eyes, Alice noticed that she seemed very worried. "Do ye naught remember what happened, milady?"

Alice shook her head slightly. Not only did she not remember but she had no idea who any of these people were. She chewed on her lip as the maid finished her ministrations and helped her out of the purple dress she wore.

"Me thinks a warm sleeping gown is just the thing to help you to rest, milady," the maid told her as she went over to a large trunk sitting at the foot of the bed. She opened it and pulled out a long, white gown and slipped it over Alice's head. Once Alice was snuggly tucked into the surprisingly comfortable bed, the maid bade her a healing rest and left the room. Alice had just begun to fall asleep when a woman with red hair entered the room.

"My own wee lass." she cried, hurrying over to the bed. "Lord Jasper just told me of your injury. How is it that you cannot remember its cause, Alyce?"

She put her hand on Alice's head, clicking her tongue, her eyes worried. "'Tis a tragedy, to be sure."

She gingerly felt the lump on the side of Alice's head as Alice winced. "It pains you so, dear Alyce?" she asked, her eyes searching the small girl's face. When Alice nodded, her mouth turned down in a frown. "This is not good. Not good, at all."

Bustling over to a small fireplace, the woman placed a kettle over the low flames and then began to fuss with Alice's dress. Once she'd folded it and placed it in the trunk, she tended to the pot over the fire. She brought a cup over to Alice and gestured to her to drink it. Alice peered into the cup, her nose wrinkling at the smell. She looked up into the woman's startling green eyes.

"What is it?" she asked, looking into the cup once more.

"Such silly questions you ask. Drink up and be off to sleep with you now." the woman demanded, her eyes snapping with an emotion Alice couldn't place. She let her eyes roam over the woman's face and was startled to find that she wasn't much older than herself.

Alice took a sip of the hot liquid and cringed at the bitter taste. At a warning look from the red-head, she held her breath and took a larger drink. Satisfied, the woman took the cup from her and tucked the soft blankets around her.

"Sleep now. You'll feel better upon waking, I am convinced." she said sternly. "Your husband demands an heir and you must be of sound mind to deliver."

Alice chewed her lip as she thought about the big man who'd carried her to her bed. She supposed he was handsome enough, in a rough sort of way, but he looked to be too old for her to be married to.

"Um... miss?" Alice called out timidly. "Um... how old is Lord Jasper?"

The woman shook her head, her face in a scowl. "You stop this nonsense at once, Miss Alyce. You are as aware of my name as the fact that Lord Jasper is twenty and three summers, just as you are ten and seven. The man has been meant for you from the cradle. Your father has seen to it that you have honored the espousal." she leaned closer to Alice's face. "Mark my word, your dear father will not be at all pleased to learn of your malady. Producing the heir to Hale Keep is your lone purpose."

With a stern look, she stalked from the room closing the door behind her with a definite thump. Alice tried to remember something. Something about her life or about her husband, or even about how she'd gotten the lump on her head, but her mind remained a blank slate. She sighed in frustration and let herself relax hoping they were right and she would remember everything when she woke up.

~OKiT~

"We must find who has done this foul thing to my bride." Jasper stated as he looked at the trusted faces surrounding him.

A burly man nodded. "'Twas no accident that felled Lady Alyce, to be sure. The villain left behind signs of his intent to abduct her."

"Me thinks we should ride." another burly man added to agreement all around.

"Aye! The culprit shall not be far as of yet." piped up yet a third member of the group. "He shall meet his maker by the morn!"

The knights of Hale Keep, raised their voices in a heartened cheer and jumped to their feet, ready to ride out in search of the person who had dared assault their master's beloved lady.

Jasper raised his hands to quiet them. "We will ride but we must first ready ourselves. We cannot afford to mistake the matter. My bride and future heir depend on our stealth and planning."

His men raised their voices in agreement and listened as their esteemed leader discussed a plan.

The next day, the lump on Alice's head was tender but much improved. Her mind, on the other hand, was still bereft of memories and she despaired of ever remembering anything about her life. She'd rested most of the past day but still felt extremely tired and had not left her bed chamber at all.

In her bedroom, Alice slept fitfully. She suffered flashes of memory but the scenes were more a nightmare than a relief. Faces swirled in front of her but she couldn't place them and began to moan in confusion. Startling awake, she looked up to see a pair of soft, sky blue eyes peering down at her.

"My dearling, how fair thee? Your dreams were disturbed?" Jasper asked her, concern and anger fighting for dominance on his weathered face. He tenderly brushed a lock of her dark hair from her cheek.

Alice stared up at the face of her husband but felt no recognition. She saw him frown and felt guilt flow through her. She didn't want to hurt him but her memories of him just weren't there. Finally, she nodded.

"Yes, the nightmares were terrible." she told him with a shudder. "They were full of faces I don't remember."

He stroked the side of her face. "Your memory will return to you once that lump subsides, my small dearling, I assure you. Now, I must inform you, I ride to find the culprit of your distress."

Alice made a sound of protest and attempted to sit up. Jasper shushed her and forced her back down.

"It will not be so long, dear heart. My men and I leave on the morrow for the northlands. All trails lead that way so, if we are to find the villain, that is the way we will go. I will be back 'afore the snow flies, I assure you."

"But... but... I don't want to be alone, Jasper." Alice continued to protest. Besides Jasper, she only knew the maids that had attended her and Victoria. She hadn't even seen the strange creature that Jasper called, Marina, since she'd been bedridden. "Surely you can send your men in your place?"

Jasper gave her a tender look but shook his head. "You know I may not. I cannot leave to my men what I must do myself. "T'would not be proper, dearling." He stroked his hand down her cheek stopping with his thumb on her soft lips. "You will be well protected as I have made sure to arrange for you to be kept close."

Alice lightly kissed the thumb that absently caressed her lips as he talked. As rough and serious as he looked, he had been loving and tender to her. When she raised her eyes to look into his bright blue orbs again, she noticed that they burned with a new fire as they focused on her lips.

He leaned forward and covered her mouth with his own and Alice couldn't help the sigh that escaped her. At the small sound, her husband deepened the kiss and Alice felt a fire begin low in her belly. She felt callused palms smooth up and down her arms and a thrill ran through her. Just as she raised her hands to thread her fingers through his hair, Jasper pulled back to look at her. His eyes still burned but now they also held concern.

"How fairs thee this day, dearling?" his gaze was searching and intense. He waited patiently for her answer but, once she told him that she was feeling better, he couldn't hold back his ardor and swooped down to claim his bride.

Alice felt shivers run up and down her spine as Jasper's warm mouth sucked and kissed the soft flesh of her throat. His rough hands were gentle as they smoothed down the side of her face and continued down to the neckline of her sleeping gown. He let his fingertips linger at the edge of the material shielding her breasts from his view, gliding them back and forth over the satiny skin there.

Alice heard a low moan and was surprised to discover that it came from her own lips. The heat of Jasper's mouth and the motion of his fingers was beginning to drive her mad. She wanted his fingers lower and his mouth on hers.

Finally, Jasper raised his lips to claim hers once again and his hand dipped down into the material of her bodice. The gown slipped down her shoulder to reveal the soft, pink crest of one full, creamy breast. Another moan escaped her as the rough pad of her husband's thumb teased her nipple to a hard point.

Heat flooded her belly now and she felt moisture flow between her legs. _"Had she ever done this before?"_ she wondered as pleasure coursed through her. She must have for this man to be so acquainted with her body.

Jasper shifted and his hand continued to push the cotton of Alice's sleeping gown lower. Soon, his hand was caressing the soft swell of her belly and Alice shifted impatiently on the bed.

"Jasper... " she panted. "Please. Touch me."

A wicked grin split his face when he heard his bashful wife plead for him to love her. He'd never experienced that with her before and he felt pride and lust surge through him. His fingers lowered to tangle in the dark curls at the juncture of her thighs and Jasper was surprised to feel how wet she was.

He ran a finger up the wet crevice hiding her from him and she writhed beneath him. Placing his knee between hers, he spread her wider and ventured one blunt finger into her heat. She let out a little squeal and he used her moisture to widen her path for his invasion.

Soon, Alice was panting and undulating her hips and Jasper chuckled at her passion. Her face was flushed and her ebony hair was spread over the linen of the pillow as she threw her head back and released a throaty moan. The bump on her head must've allowed her to forget her inhibitions as well as her memories and he found he liked this hidden side of her.

Pulling his finger from her clasping folds, Jasper loosened the tie on his breeches and released his throbbing length. Kicking the material from his legs, he captured his wife's lips for a consuming kiss as he nudged her with the head of his cock. The heat of her there had his eyes rolling and he groaned as he entered her with a thrust of his hips.

Alice let out a cry as she fought to adjust around him. A sharp slice of pain knifed through her but was gone as quick as it had come. Her husband didn't notice her pained grimace as he had his face buried in the silky skin of her throat. Besides, he's taken her maidenhead on the eve of their wedding and so had no concerns there.

For a brief moment, Alice tried to catch onto a fleeting memory. She somehow knew that the pain was peculiar but, before she could grasp its significance, the sensations whirling through her took over again and she found her husband urging her small legs around his wide hips. She reached up to clasp her hands around his neck and held on as she let him sweep her away. She had no idea if she was conducting herself correctly but at the moment, she didn't care.

Fire rippled through her and Alice felt an urgency but had no clue what for. She thrashed her head and pleaded for whatever it was she was seeking. She glanced up at her husband through her lustful haze to see him watching her with a cocky grin. She knew she should be offended, or at the very least, embarrassed, but the feelings wouldn't come and so she buried her face in Jasper's brawny chest and hung on.

Soon, pleasure exploded within her and Alice shrieked at the intensity of it. This man, her husband, made her feel alive even when she couldn't remember a thing about her life. Once her muscles began to unclench and relax, Alice realized that she had her nails sunk into the shoulders of the man still working above her. She loosened her hold and relaxed into the bed. Her husband's continued movements drove her over and over into its softness but she felt too boneless to be concerned. Suddenly, she felt his body stiffen slightly as his movements slowed and he thrust himself into her roughly before collapsing on top of her.

Alice lay buried under her husband's large body, trying to catch her breath. Just when she feared she would smother, he lifted himself up on his massive arms and peeked down at her with concern.

"Did I crush you, ma petite?" he asked, his voice gruff.

At her negative response, his face split into a huge grin and his beautiful sparkling blue eyes gazed down at her with joy. They'd not had the best of marriages thus far with Jasper being so large and his tiny wife not used to a brawny, giant of a husband. Up until this moment, Jasper had wondered if she'd ever enjoy the marriage bed but her fiery passion this night had given him new hope for their future.

He rolled off of her and lay on his back to even out his breathing. He didn't think he'd ever experienced such pleasure. The act in itself was pleasurable, to be sure, but the knowledge that he'd turned his meek, bashful little wife into a mewling spitfire, threatened to get his blood to boiling once more.

He glanced over to see Alice sprawled next to him on the sheets, her chest rising and falling normally. An adoring smile lit his face and he reached over to haul her against his side. She didn't protest but snuggled into him with a contented sigh. His smile got wider and he felt as though his heart had expanded to fill up his entire chest.

Jasper had always loved his intended. From the time she was a wee babe, he'd been fascinated with the idea that some day she'd become his wife, but he'd been disappointed when she hadn't seemed as enthusiastic. He knew she'd been raised gently and somewhat coddled by her father but he also knew that she would perform her duties as his wife without question. He'd often wondered at her coolness toward him and assumed it was the sheer size of him that appalled her. Since this was something he could not control, he'd tried his best to help her get used to him. He'd even warned his men to curb their baser behavior in public once she'd come to the Keep.

Tonight was a dream come true for him. His lady love had finally warmed to him and, as he stroked the smooth skin of her back, she practically purred into the fine hair on his chest as she lay across him, naked as the day she was born. He marveled at the change in her as she'd never appeared completely nude in front of him before. Even on their wedding night, she'd pleaded with him to let her keep some form of modesty as he'd finally made her his.

Jasper's last thought before he succumbed to deep slumber was that he was as content as he'd ever been and could not be sorry for the bump his lady had received.

~OKiT~

Alice stretched as she woke. Her muscles felt strangely sore but in an mostly pleasant way. She snuggled into the warmth that surrounded her and realized that the hard pillow beneath her head was her husband. A smug smile creased her face as she recalled the pleasure she'd felt the night before. If being married was always like that, she was all for it.

She felt a movement under her cheek and looked up to see thick, sable lashes flutter open to reveal drowsy, bright blue eyes. She watched as awareness came into them and they began to sparkle as her husband let a wicked grin replace his sleepy expression.

Jasper reached up to push a strand of hair out of his wife's eyes. She looked satisfied and content and he grinned wickedly when the thought crossed his mind that that was exactly how he'd like to keep her. The memories of their night together came back to him and he felt a warmth in his heart that could only be hope. He let his thumb stroke her soft, creamy cheek and wondered at the difference in the feel of their skin. He marveled at her delicate bones and small size. He knew he could crush her with his bare hands and yet she had a strength that couldn't be seen. He was proud of her, he had to admit and, up until last night, the only complaint he'd had was that she was somewhat reluctant in bed.

Alice let a soft, dreamy sound erupt from between her lips and Jasper felt the overwhelming urge to turn her over and revel in her new sensuality. Before he could make his pliant muscles move though, there was a knock on the door. He pulled the sheet over their nakedness just as the door opened slightly to admit the maid that had attended to Alice earlier.

The girl stopped suddenly, her eyes wide as she caught sight of Jasper. She'd never before encountered him in her mistress' bed, him usually retiring to his own once their coupling was done.

The maid bobbed a short curtsey, her eyes not quite meeting her employers'. "Beg pardon, Milord, Milady. A missive just come by messenger. Sir Jacob be awaiting ye in the Hall."

Jasper slid to the side of the bed amidst a slight protest from Alice and quickly pulled his trousers on. Standing up with a nod at the wide-eyed maid that sent her scurrying from the room, he turned back to Alice and leaned over the bed.

"Continue your rest, my sweet dearling, I will come back to ye once I have learned what news has come." he patted her back affectionately and was pleased to see her smile up at him.

"Okey-dokey." she grinned, then with a playful pout, she added, "Just don't be too long. Promise?"

Jasper chuckled at her strange words but didn't take the time to ponder them as he strode from the room. He retrieved a shirt from his chamber and made his way to the hall. It was early yet and the Great Hall was mostly empty so he had no problem spotting Jacob talking quietly with an unknown man.

He approached his most trusted friend and Jacob turned with a worried crease in his brow.

"What news have ye, Jacob?" Jasper inquired immediately.

"It seems that Lady Alyce's father has taken ill and requests you journey there at once." he nodded toward the other man standing silently next to him. "I have been told that there is not much hope of his survival and his request merits some concern."

Jasper cast probing eyes at the strange man who seemed nervous in his presence. "You have come directly from Bradon Keep?"

"Yes, Milord." the man answered softly. "I have."

Jasper bade the messenger journey to the kitchen for a bite of breakfast and turned to his second in command with dread. "We must make haste as requested then. Have the men prepare for the journey whilst I take this terrible news to my wife." he shook his head in despair, the happiness of the morning draining from him.

Jacob murmured words of regret and was away to ready the men. With a sigh of defeat, Jasper ran his hand through his hair and made his way back the way he'd come.

Alice sat silently in her bed, the sheet held up to her chest as she stared straight ahead. Jasper had broken the news of her father to her but, since she had no memory of him, she had little feeling at his imminent demise. She swiveled her head slowly toward her husband and noted the stricken look on his face.

"Do you know my father well, then?" she asked, watching closely for his response.

Jasper nodded his head. "I've known him all my life. He has been a father to me since mine left this world and he cares deeply for us both."

Alice chewed her lip, her eyes worried. How could she grieve for a man she couldn't remember? A new thought occurred to her and she looked to her husband again. "Am I going with you?" she asked.

Jasper took her cold hands in his. "I think it best that ye do, Alyce. Your father will want to see you and I feel ye will regret it if ye do not." Alice nodded, her lip between her teeth once more.

Jasper released her hands with a sigh and gazed at her with concern. "I will inform your maid to ready your things. I warn you, it will be a slow journey and I dread the discomfort the carriage will give ye."

"Why can't I ride beside you?" she asked, her brow wrinkled in confusion. "You asked me if I fell off my horse, so I must know how to ride, right?"

Jasper shook his head as he took in his small, delicate wife. "No, dearling. 'Tis far too taxing for one such as yourself. I fear such a hard journey on horseback will only weaken you. The lump on your head has ye abed even now."

"Fiddlesticks!" Alice exclaimed as she climbed out of her bed and shrugged back into her discarded nightgown. "I'm as able-bodied as the next guy and can ride just fine. My head barely even hurts."

Jasper shook his head at her unusual words and felt a sense of dread engulf him. He felt this journey would not end well on many accounts. He took Alice's face into his hands and tilted it so that she had no choice but to look into his eyes.

"Alyce, riding for days in this harsh weather will weaken the best of hardened men. Ye are not accustomed to riding for long periods and not in such cold." he gave her a pleading stare. "I will give no thought to you riding outside of the carriage."

"Okay, Jasper, okay. I'll ride in the dang carriage. Geeze!" Jasper grinned at her and gave her a quick kiss before releasing her face.

"Now clothe yourself properly, wench, or I will not be accountable for my actions hence forth." he teased her but his eyes held only tenderness. Alice felt her heart flip over and knew she must love this man for she was certain she'd never felt such emotions before.

Some time later, Alice grinned over at her husband as they rode side-by-side on their horses. He grimaced at her but his eyes twinkled, letting her know that he wasn't as displeased with her as he wanted to appear. He'd given in to her request to let her ride but only on the condition that they have the carriage amble along behind them. It contained her maid and her trunk, and room for her to rest, should she grow tired.

Alice felt far from tired or weakened. In fact, she felt downright exhilarated and laughed out loud in her joy. Jasper couldn't stop the twitch of his lips as he tried to suppress his own laugher. The change in her since she'd received the bump on her head, was remarkable but he couldn't feel right sharing in her joy with her father so gravely ill. He knew she had no memory of him and thus could not feel his grief. Jasper decided he would not remind her of it, so as not to dampen her high spirits.

They rode on and Jasper began a plan to stop for the night. Jacob rode up to him and they discussed how much further to travel. Once the plan was in place, Jasper turned his attention back to his wife.

"Alyce, my dearling, do ye grow weary as of yet?" he asked her, watching for signs of weakness.

Alice shook her head, her eyes glowing with excitement. "Not at all, Jasper! I'm enjoying the ride and I think I could go on a lot longer."

Jasper groaned and shook his head. Some of the changes in his wife were not for the better, although he admitted to himself that he even enjoyed her hardheadedness compared to her former air of unconcern.

~OKiT~

Jasper finally had to demand they rest for the night. It was getting dark and the air turned from exhilarating, to damp and chilly. Jasper would not have his beloved, or any of his men, afflicted with a malady of the lungs. The men unloaded their supplies, built a fire and began to prepare a meal. Jasper and Jacob set up the crude tent they'd brought for Alice and her maid.

"I don't wanna' sleep with the maid, Jas!" Alice protested, her hands on her hips. "I wanna' sleep with you. You're my husband and we shouldn't sleep apart."

Jasper ran his hand through his hair and breathed out a frustrated sigh. This new Alyce was a handful, he had to admit. He liked it but he wasn't used to having his orders questioned.

"Dearling, I will sleep with my men. "Tis too cold for you or Issy to sleep in the open." he tried to explain patiently.

Alice stamped her foot, her eyes blazing. "You know what? I'm really tired of you telling me how delicate and weak I am. I'm just as able as your men." She poked him in the chest, her whole body rigid. "Who do you think you are telling me what I can and can't do?"

Jasper's lips twitched as he watched her. He had no idea why she was talking the way she was but the fire in her eyes had lust lazing through him. It would definitely be worth it to keep her maid in the carriage so he could spend the night between her thighs. A tiny grin on his lips, he raised her poking finger to his lips.

"My fiery, little flower, I will arrange to please you. Do not upset yourself so." he placated her, his mind full of images of what he'd like to do to her.

Alice tilted her head at him, confusion in her sapphire eyes. _Did that mean he was going to sleep in the tent with her, or not? _Alice let herself relax and gave him a gentle smile. If he didn't join her in the tent, she'd just give him another piece of her mind.

After being served a surprisingly delicious dinner, her husband escorted Alice to her tent. She readied herself to argue with him some more but he came into the low tent with her, a wicked smile on his face. Alice immediately pressed her body to his and raised on her tip-toes for a kiss. Jasper complied and soon, they were both breathing heavily.

Pulling back, Jasper let his azure gaze search his small wife's face. His eyes were gentle but a fire burned deep within. "I love ye, ma petite dearling. Ye are the answer to my prayers."

"Oh, Jasper, you say the sweetest things." Alice cooed, her eyes dancing with pleasure. She reached up to stroke his weathered face, the skin rough under her delicate touch. His eyes were alight as he lowered his mouth to hers once more.

Alice sighed into his hot mouth and felt herself being lowered to the fur-covered ground. Soon, her gown was up around her waist and Jasper had his rough fingers playing in her dark, damp curls. A few swift moves of his other hand, and her gown was off of both shoulders, as well. Alice squirmed beneath the bulk of her battle-hardened husband. Pleasure burst through her belly and she found herself clinging to his strong shoulders, whimpering for release. Jasper covered one silky, pink nipple with his mouth and Alice moaned at the contact. He couldn't hide the grin that curved his mouth as his tongue swirled around the perky peak. _His Alyce was a writhing, moaning goddess beneath his touch. _

Moving up to her plump lips, Jasper thrust his tongue into her mouth. Her breath was sweet as her tongue came to tangle with his, her fingers reaching up to knot themselves in his golden hair. Fire raged through him and his pants felt to bursting. Reaching down, he freed his raging hardness and prodded at Alice's hot, wet center. Alice sucked in a breath of anticipation as she felt the prodding at her core. She sucked Jasper's tongue into her mouth and waited for his possession. A gentle prodding was all she got so she raised her hips and took him in, much to his delight.

"Alyce," he breathed, his eyes fluttering closed at the pleasure of her. "Ye will kill me with this unfamiliar wildness in ye."

She froze beneath him and he opened his eyes to look down at her. His eyes adored the small frown that now graced her lush mouth and he gave her a quick kiss. When she still appeared troubled, Jasper grew worried.

"Am I causing ye pain, dear heart?" he asked with a worried frown and shifted to move off of her.

Alice hung on to his shoulders and shook her head. "No! You're not hurting me, Jas," she insisted, her brow still wrinkled. "But, am I... not pleasing you?"

He looked at her incredulously. "Not pleasing me? My petite, Alyce, I have never been more pleased with ye, darling girl." He chuckled when her face lit up with a huge smile and she began to pepper his face with kisses. He moved to possess her fully and she moaned at the feel of him and tightened her arms around him.

"Oh, Jasper, you feel so good." she breathed and Jasper gasped at the feeling in the pit of his stomach. Lust raged like fire through his veins and he found himself pounding into her delicate heat. He was horrified as awareness finally touched him but she mewled in protest when he ceased and raised her hips to urge him on.

"Please! Please, Jasper, don't stop!" she threw her head back and wrapped her small legs around his powerful hips. "Oh, please!"

Jasper groaned and his eyes rolled back in his head as he let his body take over. Soon, they were pounding at each other as though the world was soon to end. Sweat ran down their flushed skin and desire swirled around them. Alice shrieked out her pleasure and Jasper quickly covered her mouth with his own. Swallowing her cries of ecstasy, Jasper fought to hold back his own pleasure until her small form collapsed beneath his own. Thrusting a few more times, his heart battled with his racing blood and his lungs battled for breath. His toes curling with sensation, Jasper slammed into his love, a fierce groan ripping from his throat, as pleasure tore through him.

Gasping for air, the lovers groaned as their aching limbs relaxed into limp nothingness. Snuggling her close to his chest, Jasper reveled in the love he felt for his beautiful wife. She cuddled into his warmth, feeling content in his love and drifted into a comforting slumber.

Alarm racing through him, Jasper awoke from a deep sleep and tried to make out his sleeping wife in the darkness. Just as relief swept over him at feeling her small form snuggled at his side, an unfamiliar sound brought alarm back once more. He froze and listened in the dark but the sound didn't come again. Careful not to wake the sleeping Alice, Jasper moved to the opening in the small tent. He looked out but couldn't see anything out of the ordinary in the darkness. Needing to relieve himself, he left the tent and made his way into the night.

A shiver had Alice seeking the warmth of her husband's large body. When she only found a cold, empty spot where he should've been, she sat up and peered around the small space. Straightening her still awry gown, Alice stood and made her way out of the tent on shaky legs. She smiled to herself as she remembered their fierce lovemaking and sighed in contentment.

The sky was showing signs of orange and pink in the distance and Alice wrapped her arms around herself to ward off the cold. Her eyes wandered around the campsite but saw nothing that let her know anyone else was around. Frowning in confusion, Alice slowly walked away from the tent toward the clearing that had held the fire the night before. She saw the dark shape of the carriage still sitting off to the side of their camp and the mens' horses were still tethered to their stakes, munching on the rough grass. Letting her eyes sweep the ever-brightening landscape, Alice felt alarm course through her when she realized that none of the men were within her sight.

Whipping her head around, she frantically looked for any sign that the men were near and began to walk faster in the direction of the carriage. She wretched the door of the carriage open and jumped when Issy let out a shriek.

"Oh, milady! You scared the daylights out of me, you did." Issy exclaimed, her hand over her heart. Alice waved away her complaints.

"Have you seen any of my husband's men, yet this morning, Issy?" When her maid shook her head and said that she'd not been out of the carriage since the evening before, Alice bit her lip in vexation.

"_Where the heck could they be?"_ She wondered, scanning the area, yet again. Her arms once more wrapped around her tiny, shivering body, Alice walked with determination behind the carriage and toward the trees. _"Maybe they're all getting ready for the day and went into the trees so they wouldn't wake me up." _

Alice entered the woods and felt her skin prickle. Something wasn't right. There were no sounds at all and the air seemed to shimmer with apprehension. Alice looked around but could still not see any sign of the men. Making her way deeper into the trees, she heard a faint sound off to her right and turned in that direction. Suddenly, she jerked in fear as a brawny, foul-smelling hand was placed roughly over her mouth. A big, burly arm hauled her against a hard chest and her feet left the ground.

"Lady Alyce, has no one ere warned ye not to wander about the forest alone?" a menacing voice whispered in her ear, the arm tightening under her breasts. Alice kicked her feet but the man chuckled at the meager connection of her small boots to his shins.

Alice scanned the area with frantic eyes, searching for any sign of her husband or his men. Squirming in her capture's arms she attempted to free herself and, when his arm didn't budge, she bit his hand with her small, white teeth.

Her pathetic attempts at escape only proved to amuse the disgusting brute that continued to carry her through the trees. Desperation clawed at her and she fought for all she was worth to free herself. Finally, the man had had enough and painfully tightened his hold on her.

"That be enough, wench." he growled, his breath rancid. "Tis too early to be having to concern myself with the likes of you. Although," he continued with a smug tone to his gruff voice. "if it weren't for me lord, I would not mind taming ye, I wouldn't."

"That will be enough, Laurent." a new voice said, causing Alice's eyes to shoot ahead where a clearing had been made in the trees. A few more steps brought a strange man into her sights and Alice felt dread waft through her. Her mind didn't recognize the man but her body did and she knew he was not a friend.

Laurent set Alice on the ground in front of the other man and removed his hands from her. She stumbled a bit and the man in front of her chuckled. Reaching out, he ran his finger down her cheek and Alice stepped back out of his reach. He lowered his hand, his icy, gray eyes going hard.

"You will soon welcome my touch, little one." the man growled as he let his cold eyes roam over her. The scowl on his face deepened as he took in her disheveled appearance and beard-roughened chin. "Your husband may have had his way with ye but I will replace any thoughts of him from your mind."

The man reached his hand out to her once more. "Come, Lady Alyce. Come with me so that we may begin our new life together."

Alice took another step back, her eyes going wide at his words. "Who... who are you?" she asked, her voice trembling. Her feet moved back of their own accord at the expression of rage that tore across his face.

"Do not play your games with me, Alyce!" he thundered, his fists clenched at his sides. "I will not tolerate anything but compliance from you."

A small sound to his rear brought both of their heads in that direction. "Victoria, am I mistaken or was I told in your own words that the Lady Alyce was docile and compliant?"

Alice gasped when she saw her own companion walk up to the man's side. Victoria shook her head, her red hair and body covered by a thick, hooded cloak.

"No, James, you are not mistaken." Victoria answered him snidely. "Until one of your vile men attempted to abduct her by clubbing her on the head, the lady was as biddable as any."

Alice shivered at the hate shining from the lady's glittering eyes as they swept over her in contempt. "Now, Lady Alyce speaks strangely and vexes all those around her, except her adoring husband, of course."

James sneered at her words and stepped closer to Alice. "Well, that shall soon change. I will enjoy taming the lady until she recalls her true nature."

He grabbed onto Alice's arm and pulled her forcibly along behind him as he walked further into the clearing. She stumbled as she fought to pull her arm away but he kept walking as though he didn't notice. Victoria walked along beside him and Laurent followed silently behind.

Stepping into the clearing fully, Alice's head whipped around as she saw her husband's men gathered in a group with armed men standing guard around them. A violent thrashing to her right brought her eyes into contact with the now-raging, blue of her husband's. He was trussed prone on the ground, three men at ready with evil-looking blades pointed at him.

Alice gasped at the sight of him and made to go in his direction. She was shocked to find herself jerked unceremoniously off of her feet by the hand on her arm. Yanking her painfully against his hard chest, James snarled into her face.

"You are mine now, Lady Alyce. Your farewell to your husband begins this very minute, for he will cease to exist in due time."

Alice stared with horror into the cruel face of the man that held her. Her mind refused to accept his words and she longed to go to her husband. She could hear his sounds of anger and protest as he fought mightily against his bonds. She attempted to turn her head to look at him but James' fingers bit into the soft skin of her chin as he yanked her head back around.

"Release her, you vile beast that calls himself a man!" Jasper demanded of their captor. He fought valiantly against his restraints, to no avail.

Staring coldly into her frightened eyes, James ignored Jasper's outburst and gave the command that drove an icy spike straight through Alice's heart. "Execute him."

"No!" she screamed, thrashing in his hold. She kicked and tore at him with her small feet and nails but he simply turned her around so that she could watch the death of her husband. Her back held firmly against his unforgiving chest, Alice trembled as Jasper was hauled to his feet.

Alice stared with dry, horror-filled eyes at the bloody, beaten body of her husband. His fierce blue eyes glared at the man that held her but then they softened as they focused on hers.

"Tis sorry I am, my sweet, Alyce, to have let down my guard so that you are taken by the likes of him." his eyes held deep sorrow as he drank her in. "Know that I will love ye for eternity and one day we will be reunited. I feel it in my heart."

Tears streamed from Alice's eyes and ran down her icy cheeks. Her lips were numb as she answered in a choked voice. "I will love you forever, too, Jasper."

She found herself violently thrown to the ground at her words. The man standing above her shaking with rage. "Kill him!" he shouted, his fisted hands aching to thrash the small girl at his feet.

Victoria launched herself at James, her shrill voice seething with anger. "You lout! You made promises that he would live, that I could be with him in exile. Why do you now take back your words?"

James attempted to shake her off, his eyes fixed on the man who held what he coveted. He nodded his head and his men used their knives to slash at the man before him. As Jasper fell to the ground, Alice screamed and scrambled to her feet. Flying to her husband's side, she wrapped her arms around him, her tears falling on his beloved face.

"Don't leave me, Jas!" she begged hysterically. "I can't make it without you."

Beautiful, sky blue eyes gazed up at her with love. "I'll never leave you, my dearest love. My heart will be with you always."

Sobs tore from Alice's chest as the light faded from Jasper's eyes. Suddenly, the air seemed to suck out of her lungs and she felt a sharp, burning pain in her back. Raising her streaming eyes, she saw Victoria standing over her, a bloody knife held at her side, a triumphant smile on her face. She felt herself slump forward as the light shimmered around her. She could hear angry shouts above her, but she didn't listen to what was being said as she tightened her arms around her husband's now lifeless body. Darkness swam before her eyes and her body felt as though she were being hurled through the air. Then, nothing.

~OKiT~

_Beep... beep... beep..._

"She's coming around, Emmett! She's coming around!"

Words called out in relief and thankful chuckles, greeted Alice as she opened her eyes. She grimaced and squeezed her eyes shut again as bright light assaulted her. The annoying beep of a machine could be heard in the distance and Alice realized she was in the hospital.

Cracking her eyes open again, she blinked trying to adjust to the light. Suddenly, the light was gone and Alice was able to open her eyes fully. She looked up into the happy faces of her brother, his fiance, her best friend and... _Jasper? _

Alice gasped with joy and sat up to fling her arms around the neck of the man of her dreams. She couldn't believe he was alive! She'd seen him killed with her very own eyes. She pulled back to look into his face and frowned in confusion. He looked different; younger, thinner, more carefree. Her eyes took in every detail of him before she noticed him watching her strangely.

She glanced over at her brother to see him looking at her with the same puzzled expression on his face. Her eyes shifted to Rosalie and then Bella, they were both staring at her in question, as well. The four of them exchanged perplexed frowns and Alice released her arms from around Jasper's neck and lay back down in embarrassment.

_It had been a dream. It had all been a dream._

Realization hit her hard. Her eyes filled with tears and her throat choked with the emotions that crowded her chest. _"How could it have been a dream?" _she thought, despair replacing her joy.

Beside Alice's hospital bed, Jasper didn't know what to make of the thoughts and emotions swirling around in his mind and heart. There was something dancing just out of his grasp but he knew it was essential to his future with the small, beautiful girl lying injured before him. His heart seemed to recognize her and he felt the connection down to his soul.

Alice looked back up at the man who was basically a stranger to her, but filled her heart with emotion. He was gazing tenderly down at her and her heart surged again. She returned his gentle smile and she knew he recognized her, as well. Their eyes locked and he reached up a hand to smooth a lock of inky hair off her cheek.

"How're you feeling, little darlin'?" he asked in a smooth, deep voice.

She smiled at him with all the love in her heart. "Much better now." she answered, her hand covering his on her face. She looked over to the other side of the bed when she heard someone clear their throat, and the warm hand on her cheek slipped away.

"Uh... Ali?" Emmett asked, his face concerned. "Are you sure you're okay?" At her nod, his face cleared somewhat but his expression still showed his unease. He glanced up at Jasper.

"Uh... Ali? This is Jasper. He accidentally hit you with the wooden lance he was carrying and you were knocked out. We brought you to the hospital when you wouldn't wake up."

Relief swept over her brother's features once more. "It was pretty scary there for a while. The doctor wasn't even sure you were going to come back to us."

He ran his hand through his hair as Rosalie laid a soothing hand on his arm. He glanced over at her gratefully.

"How... how long was I... out?" Alice asked, looking at the three faces endearingly familiar to her.

Bella leaned forward with a grim smile. "It's been almost twenty-four hours, Ali." she told her. "You scared the crap out of us. Don't ever do that again."

Alice smiled at her. "Sorry, Bells." she quipped to chuckles all around. She snuck a glance at the handsome blond man beside her and was happy to see him still gazing at her tenderly. Her heart leapt and she grinned at him much to her brother's dismay.

"Hey!" Emmett exclaimed, looking between her and his friend. "What the hell?"

Jasper grinned at him and then looked back down at the tiny girl in the bed. "You were right, Em. She's definitely not a troll."

~the end~


End file.
